Valley Of The End
by Xiao Demon
Summary: "Dikatakan bahwa saat dua ninja kelas atas bertarung, dalam sekejap mereka dapat saling membaca gerakan satu sama lain saat kepalan tinju mereka bertemu," RnR?


**Hai #innocent**

**Saya datang membawa fic abal saya. Fic ini Tsuki persembahkan buat My Lovely Dobe 'Himawari Azura'. Maaf ya Dobe kalau fic-nya jelek #pundung. Fic ini terinspirasi komik Naruto chapter 487. Kalau bisa, baca fic ini sambil dengarkan lagu 'I Surrender' yang di nyanyiin 'Celine Dion' pasti kerasa #sok tau. Langsung aja, silahkan . . . ^_^**

**Warning : Canon, Chara Death, typo?**

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Pairings : SasuNaruSasu**

**"****Valley Of The End"**

**By " Hakuya Tsuki Hoshi "**

**Beta rider : Hikari Rio**

**Don't like, don't read and flame**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**OooO**

_# # #_

"_Kau ingin membawa Sasuke kembali. Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia menolak? Hati Sasuke seperti kanvas kosong, orang dapat melukis warna apa saja yang dia mau. Dan jika itu terjadi, dapat kah kau mencegahnya? Walaupun itu berarti kau harus membunuhnya?"_

"…_Aku akan melindungi desa tanpa membunuhnya."_

"_Sebagai teman Sasuke, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."_

**There's so much life I've left to live  
And this fire's burning still  
When I watch you look at me  
I think I could find the will  
To stand for every dream  
And forsake the solid ground  
And give up this fear within  
Of what would happen if they ever knew  
I'm in love with you**

'**cause I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it to  
We'd make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'd make you give them all to me  
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender**

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Seorang biasa dan seorang elit. Kebencian dan keberanian saling berhadapan.

Dan mereka sekarang sedang berhadapan di sini! Di Lembah Kematian. Tempat di mana mereka dulu bertemu untuk saling membunuh. Dan sekarang mereka kembali lagi berada di tempat itu.

"Aku mengerti mengapa kau melakukannya," kata Naruto tiba-tiba setelah lama meraka terdiam.

Mereka berada di lembah kematian untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ya, itu benar. Tapi saat ini bukanlah masa lalu. Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang dulu. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Sasuke yang sekarang bukanlah Sasuke yang dulu. Mereka bertemu untuk tujuan mereka. Mereka yang sekarang adalah ninja kelas atas yang siap dengan jalan ninjanya masing-masing.

"Naruto, aku pernah mengatakan ini padamu sebelumnya. Kau tidak pernah memiliki orang tua atau pun saudara, kau tidak pernah memiliki siapa pun. Jadi diamlah. Kau bukan siapa-siapa," Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Mungkin bisa membawamu pulang adalah hal yang sangat mustahil Sasuke," kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Mungkin, membunuhmu dan menghancurkan Konoha adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Jadi bersiaplah untuk mati, Naruto," kata Sasuke sebelum menyerang Naruto dengan _Tai Jutsu_-nya. Beruntung Naruto dapat dengan cepat menghindar, "Apakah kau benar-benar akan membunuhku Sasuke?" teriak Naruto keras. Air di Lembah Kematian mengelilingi keduanya.

"Mengapa tidak?" seringai sang Uchiha menjawab. Tak ragu ia berlari menuju arah Naruto dan melayangkan tinjunya di pipi pemuda itu, "Bukankah kau yang mengajakku bertarung di sini, Naruto?" katanya lagi. Ia sudah siap dengan tinjunya lagi, tapi kali ini tangannya berhasil ditahan oleh lawannya. Naruto melompat ke belakang Sasuke dengan menggunakan bahu pemuda itu sebagai tempat pijakannya.

"Ya. Kita akan mati bersama-sama, Sasuke," jawab Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan mati , Naruto. Kau yang akan mati," Sasuke menepisnya.

Dan mereka berdua berlari bersamaan sebelum melayangkan tinjunya masing-masing. Sasuke berhasil menghentikan tinju Naruto dengan tangan kirinya begitu pula sebaliknya, Naruto juga berhasil menghentikan tinjunya Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya.

**I know I can't survive  
Another night away from you  
You're the reason I go on  
And now I need to live the truth  
Right now, there's no better time  
From this fear I will break free  
And I'll live again with love  
And no the they can't take that away from me  
And they will see...**

**'cause I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'd make you give them all to me  
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender**

"Kau tahu, semua orang membenciku ketika aku masih kecil karena aku memiliki Kyuubi di dalam tubuhku. Aku juga benci mereka semua dan ingin membalas dendam pada mereka," ujar Naruto lirih menatap lurus pada mata onyx dihadapannya. Mereka melompat menjauhkan diri dan sekarang berhadapan kurang lebih lima meter.

"Sekali saja aku salah melangkah, maka aku akan memikirkan hal yang sama

mengerikannya seperti yang kau pikirkan," sambungnya. Tidak ada serangan lagi dari Sasuke kali ini. Sepertinya sang Uchiha bungsu sudah bisa menjadi pendegar yang baik saat ini.

"Aku pikir, aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun, dengan siapa pun. Tidak hingga aku bertemu dengan orang sepertimu. Aku tahu kau selalu sendiri. Aku merasa lebih baik ketika mengetahui ada seseorang yang sepertiku. Aku ingin berteman denganmu, hal itu membuatku senang! Tapi aku tidak bisa…," lanjutnya dengan tetap mempertahankan cengirannya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai pemuda pirang itu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"…Aku iri akan betapa berbakatnya dirimu. Karena itulah aku membuatmu menjadi rivalku. Aku hanya ingin menjadi seperti dirimu. Aku mulai tanpa punya apa-apa, namun akhirnya aku berhasil menjalin hubungan. Kita menjalankan misi sebagai tim 7 dan aku tetap mengejarmu, aku ingin menjadi kuat dan keren seperti dirimu…"

"Aku benar-benar senang telah bertemu denganmu," ujarnya menutup ucapannya.

Pewaris terakhir Uchiha itu terdiam. Mata onyx-nya menatap tajam bola mata safir pemuda satunya. Tak lama, Sasuke mengeluarkan seringainya. Seringai ejekan untuk seorang dihadapannya.

"Sekedar mengingatkan saja, aku bukan lagi anggota tim 7. Semua sudah terlambat, Naruto. Apapun yang kau katakan, takkan bisa merubahku! Aku akan membunuhmu dan semua orang di desa tercintamu…" kata Sasuke. _Sharingan_-nya berputar, menandakan ia serius dengan ucapannya, "…sudah waktunya kau mengambil keputusan. Bunuh aku dan menjadi pahlawan, atau mati di tanganku dan menjadi salah satu korbanku," ujarnya dingin.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi korbanmu ataupun tercatat dalam sejarah sebagai orang yang membunuhmu," jawab Naruto. Tidak ada senyuman lagi di wajahnya.

**Every night's getting longer  
And this fire is getting stronger, babe  
I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive  
Did you hear my call  
I surrender all**

**'cause I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'd make you give them all to me  
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender**

**Right here, right now  
I give my life to live again  
I'll break free, take me  
My everything I surrender all to you  
**

Dua jalan yang berbeda.

Terpisah terlalu jauh untuk dapat dikatakan sebagai suatu kepastian, namun cukup dekat untuk dapat dikatakan takdir.

Rasengan dan Chidori!

Seberapa kuatkah mereka telah berkembang saat ini?

Mereka maju bersama-sama. Naruto siap dengan tinjunya tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke berada di belakang Naruto dan menendangnya. Pemuda pirang itu terpental beberapa meter sebelum menabrak dinding bukit yang ada di sana hingga retak.

Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya, kembali menyerang Naruto. Berlari ke arah lawannya dan menyiapkan tendangannya. Namun dengan cepat _Jinchuuriki _Kyuubi itu menghindar, mengalihkan tendangan itu pada dinding bukit dibelakangnya. Naruto juga tidak tinggal diam, dia membalas menendang perut Sasuke sebelum melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi pemuda itu. Terus begitu hingga tangannya memerah.

Sasuke memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan menatap tajam Naruto.

"Apa kau ingat tentang ninja kelas atas yang kau katakan padaku dulu di sini, Sasuke?" kata Naruto sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke.

"_Dikatakan bahwa saat dua ninja kelas atas bertarung, dalam sekejap mereka dapat saling membaca gerakan satu sama lain saat kepalan tinju mereka bertemu,"_

Sasuke tak menjawab. Onyx itu hanya meredup saat dalam menatap safir. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"_Tak ada lagi yang perlu di bicarakan. Kau lemah, Naruto. Jadi, apalagi? Apa kau melihat yang sebenarnya yang ada di dalam hatiku? Apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan?"_

Kata-kata tiga tahun yang lalu berputar kembali di benak mereka. Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Namun safir enggan memandang yang lain. Ia ingin selalu melihat onyx itu. Onyx yang dulu sering mengejeknya dan meremehkannya.

"Kita telah menjadi ninja kelas atas Sasuke…," suara Naruto berubah pelan, "…karena itu beritahu aku. Apa kau melihat apa yang ada di hatiku, apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan? Apa kau melihat apa yang akan terjadi jika kita meneruskan pertarungan ini?" ujarnya parau.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Onyx itu tetap balas menatap safir.

"Kita berdua akan mati," ujar Naruto mantap. Pemuda satunya menatap tak percaya, "Pertarungan kita takkan bisa terelakkan lagi. Karena itu tetaplah dengan kebencianmu, dan biarkan semakin membusuk. Dan serang aku dengan kekuatan penuh dari kebencianmu. Hanya aku satu-satunya yang bisa menanggung kebencianmu. Aku akan menanggung beban dari kebencianmu dan kita kan mati bersama di sini," Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali dalam bola mata biru itu.

"Kenapa kau sangat peduli padaku?" bentak Sasuke yang kini berdiri tegap menghadap lawannya.

"Karena aku adalah temanmu," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Onyx itu membulat sempurna. Dia menatap tajam mata pemuda di hadapannya, mencari tahu arti sebenarnya kata-kata itu.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti satu sama lain hanya dengan melalui kata-kata. Aku tahu itu sejak awal bertemu denganmu. Satu-satunya cara kau dan aku dapat berkomunikasi dengan benar adalah dengan kepalan tinju kita. Kita berdua ninja kelas atas sekarang," ujarnya tetap mempertahankan cengirannya, "Jika kita benar-benar melakukan ini semua hingga akhir dan kita berdua mati. Kita bukan lagi Uchiha, _Jhincuuriki_, atau siapapun. Tidak akan ada lagi beban yang harus kita tanggung. Kita akan mengerti satu sama lain di dunia selanjutnya." Tidak ada cengiran lagi di sana. Safirjuga semakin lekat menatap onyx.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku tidak mau kita saling mengerti satu sama lain. Dan aku tidak akan mati. Kau lah yang akan mati." kata-kata dingin membalasnya. Tidak ada lagi tatapan kaget, yang ada hanya tatapan dingin dan kebencian.

Sasuke mengeluarkan katananya dan berlari ke arah Naruto. Naruto melompat dan mengeluarkan kunainya. Katana dan kunai saling beradu. Sesekali kepalan tinju dan tendangan terjadi.

"Kau masih saja tidak menerimaku sebagai seorang yang sebanding denganmu," kata Naruto sambil menangkis katana Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab dia hanya menyerang bertubi-tubi.

Naruto melompat dan mendarat tepat di belakang Sasuke. Dia langsung menyiapkan tinjuannya dan melayangkannya. Namun, rupanya Sasuke sudah menyadari kehadiran Naruto di belakangnya dan menyiapkan katananya yang sudah dilengkapi _chidori._

Pemuda pirang itu melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke tengkuk Sasuke. Seketika, Sasuke langsung ambruk ke tanah.

_**Wuuuuzz!**_

…dan tubuh itu berubah menjadi gelondongan kayu.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Padahal, dia bisa merasakan aliran cakra Sasuke tadi. Namun itu hanya _kagebunshin_?

Matanya terbuka lebih lebar lagi ketika mengetahui ada sesuatu yang menauk dirinya dari belakang. Sesuatu yang sangat tajam, dingin, dan menyengat.

"Kau masih tetap lemah, Naruto," bisik Sasuke sarkastik.

Naruto berusaha melepaskan katana Sasuke tapi pemuda itu menusuknya semakin dalam. Tahu tak ada kesempatan melepaskan diri, ia diam-diam menyiapkan kunainya.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Naruto merintih kesakitan. Di saat Sasuke lengah, Naruto mengarahkan kunainya di lengan Sasuke dan katana itu terlepas dari tangannya.

Disertai satu tendangan di perut Uchiha, yang membuatnya terpental menabrak patung Madara, membuat tangan patung itu hancur. Menahan ringis, Naruto melepaskan katana Sasuke dan membuangnya. Di sisi lain, Sasuke bangkit dan membersihkan darah yang mengucur di sudut bibirnya. Ia menyeringai.

"Racun," katanya tersadar dan menatap tajam lawannya. Mata Naruto membelalak mendengarnya, "Kau yang akan mati, Naruto."

Sekali lagi ia mengeluarkan _chidori_ di tangannya dan menyerang kembali. Naruto berusaha menghindar, walau tidak sepenuhnya ia dapat mengelak. Bahu kanannya terserempet _chidori_ dan sang Uchiha sendiri menabrak patung Hashirama.

Naruto juga tidak tinggal diam. Dia mengarahkan _rasengan-_nya ke arah Sasuke dan tepat mengenai perut lawannya. Kini patung Hashirama hancur sepenuhnya. Sang Uchiha menendang balas Naruto dan meninjunya jatuh ke dalam air.

Pertarungan mereka terus berlanjut. Pecahan patung di mana-mana. Api hitam menjalar di sekitar lembah. Menandakan betapa dahsyatnya pertarungan mereka. Lama mereka melakukannya dan sekarang diri masing-masing sudah berubah menjadi monster. Sasuke terengah-engah tengah mengepakkan sayapnya sedangkan Naruto mengeluarkan dua ekor Kyuubi-nya.

Saat ini mereka bersiap-siap melayangkan serangan terakhirnya. Sama seperti dulu, keduanya sudah siap dengan _chidori _dan _rasengan_-nya. Mereka melompat bersamaan dan melayangkan jurusnya masing-masing.

Kejadian tiga tahun lalu terulang kembali tapi kali ini lebih dahsyat. Dulu mereka hanyalah seorang genin yang tidak tahu apa-apa tapi sekarang keduanya sudah menjadi ninja kelas atas.

**Love of my life, my soulmate**

**You're my best friend**

**Part of me like breathing**

**Now half of me is left**

**I don't know anything at all**

**Who am I to say you love me**

**I don't know anything at all**

**& who am I to say you need me**

**Color me blue I'm lost in you**

**Don't know why I'm still waiting**

**Many moons have come & gone**

**Don't know why I'm still searching**

**Don't know anything at all**

**& who am I to say you love me**

**I don't know anything at all**

**& who am I to say you need me**

Mereka berada di dalam lingkaran besar berwarna hitam. Onyx itu meredup lagi melihat safir yang menahan sakit. _Kau ingat dulu betapa kau meremehkannya?_

Mereka saling menatap. Terlihat ada kerinduan yang amat dalam di tatapan bola mata onyx dan birunya safir. Perlahan pandangan tajam sang hitam melembut dan kilau safir meredup

Perlahan keduanya jatuh. Bersamaan dan saling menghadap satu sama lain. Safir berusaha untuk tetap membuka kelopaknya. Berusaha melihat onyx hitam untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Bola mata hitam balas menatapnya dengan lembut, rasa penyesalan tersirat di dalamnya.

"_Kono omoi wa mune ni shimatte ikou_…" perlahan bola mata biru safir meredup, menutup kilaunya bersamaan dengan hembuskan nafas terakhir pemiliknya.

"_Nakushite shimatta_…" jawab Sasuke setelah Naruto mengeluarkan kata-kata terakhirnya. Bola mata hitam enggan beralih pandang sekalipun safir dihadapannya tertutup.

Satu per satu tetes hujan turun. Seakan langit ikut berduka dengan apa yang terjadi. Sasuke perlahan menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Naruto. Dia menggenggam tangan dingin pemuda pirang itu erat dan beralih menatap sendu pada langit yang seolah mengejeknya dengan kejadian ini.

"Ya…Kita akan mati bersama, Naruto…" bisiknya parau.

Perlahan kilau onyx juga meredup dan Sasuke menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

_Dunia adalah komedi bagi mereka yang melakukannya, atau tragedi bagi mereka yang merasakannya. Waktu terus berjalan, siapa aku dan siapa temanku semuanya menjadi tidak jelas karena mereka telah berubah seperti awan yang menghilang di langit. Hidup adalah sebuah ilusi, kita tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan. __Semua __orang __hidup terikat dan bergantung pada pengetahuan atau persepsinya sendiri, itu disebut kenyataan. Tetapi pengetahuan atau persepsi itu sesuatu yang samar. Bisa saja kenyataan itu hanya ilusi, semua orang__hidup dalam asumsi. Tanpa arah dan tujuan, tidak ada gunanya seseorang hidup di dunia ini._ _Tidak Semua Mimpi dan harapan akan terwujud sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Namun ketahui lah bahwa masa depan kita adalah kematian._

**= = = The End = = =**

**Gimana? #panik**

**Maaf seribu maaf kalau jelek dan gk ada feel. Tsuki harap reader semua cukup terhibur dengan fic abal ini #bungkuk2.**

**Maaf Dobe kalau jelek. Hanya sebatas ini kemampuan saya. Semoga kamu terhibur.**

**Terima kasih buat Kak 'Hikari Rio' yang sudah ngebeta fic abal Tsuki. Maaf merepotkan.**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
